


Hot Daze of Summer

by DaisyChainz



Series: Culture Shock [10]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Camping, Come Eating, Coming In Pants, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Fishing, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Labor Day weekend Hux has committed himself and Ben to a camping trip with Phasma; without talking to Ben first. Hux doesn't realize that Phasma's idea of camping is Very Different from what Hux is familiar with.





	Hot Daze of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Hux has his usual anxieties about strangers realizing he's gay. There are no problems, just his worries being addressed. Discussions of homophobia and racism, but in a safe conversation.

When Hux walked out of the front door of work, he could hear Ben waiting for him. He followed the sound of the idling truck, the deep rumble leading him to the lower end of the lot. The truck was parked in the deep shade at the edge of the mountain forest. 

Smiling, Hux readjusted the strap of his bag and started that way. As he came around the passenger side he could see Ben bent over his tablet. He preferred the tablet for texting or anything else that required typing. He found phones just too small for his thick fingers. 

About that time Hux's phone buzzed in his bag. Grinning, Hux stopped and pulled it out.

*Ben: Your chariot awaits*

Hux bit his lip to keep from laughing and replied. 

*Hux: Really now. What about my knight to go with it? Does he await me as well?*

Hux watched Ben receive the message, a grin breaking out over his own face. Hux watched him typing, then his phone buzzed in his hand. 

*Ben: oh, he awaits. He's awaiting to sweep you off your feet and take you home.*

Hux quickly typed back,

*Hux: that sounds very nice. Does my knight have any plans for once we get there?*

He watched Ben's face. Ben licked his lips before typing back: 

*Ben: yeah. Other things that sound nice too.*

Hux felt his face flush and he glanced around. The parking lot was empty this late in the day. He responded, 

*Hux: I love you*

Ben's face looked surprised at first, then softened into something Hux almost felt guilty for spying on. He felt something tighten in his stomach as he looked back at his phone. 

*Ben: I love you, too. Can't wait to see you. Can't wait to get my hands on you.*

That was all Hux could take. He typed back a quick response and started walking rapidly towards the truck. 

*Hux: then look out the window*

He watched Ben look up in surprise, first out his window, then the passenger side. He locked eyes with Hux as he reached for the handle and climbed inside. 

"Hey there, handsome. Come here often?"

Hux found his breathing just a little faster than it should have been for a short walk on a flat surface. He thought for a moment as he settled himself and his bag in. Then he glanced into the backseat, and behind to the bed of the truck. 

"Now that I think about it, I have never come here at all."

The look on Ben's face was priceless. It was some odd combination of shock, looking extremely pleased, and flat-out desire. As Hux buckled himself in he put the truck in gear and turned it back into the hot August sun. Hux could feel the air conditioning struggling against the Summer air, the high humidity, and the sudden hot flash Hux experienced looking at Ben. 

"Well," his voice sounded a bit rough, "that is definitely a project we should get working on." Ben threw him a quick up and down glance, then pulled out onto the main resort road and headed towards home. 

Shit. They had a good twenty minute drive before they reached Ben's . . . Their trailer. Hux still wasn't quite used to not referring to it as just Ben's place anymore. It was his home now, too.

Still, Hux struggled to think of something to keep his mind off his growing interest in their previous conversation. Otherwise it would be a very long, and uncomfortable, twenty minutes. 

Suddenly, be remembered talking to Phasma earlier in the day. 

"You haven't made any plans for the Labor Day holiday, have you?"

Labor Day was a busy weekend for the resort. Everyone was encouraged to pitch in to help out, with overtime pay, but it wasn't mandatory. 

"Naw, why? There something you wanted to do?" /sumthin' ya wanted ta do?/

"Phasma invited us to go camping with her. I hope you don't mind, I said yes."

Ben was quiet for a suspiciously long time. Hux tried to back-pedal. "We don't have to, I can always tell her . . ."

He interrupted. "No, no. I got no problem with going camping that weekend. But, uh. Did she tell you what Kind of camping it was?"

Hux blinked. "There's more than one kind? She mentioned a lake."

Ben smiled and glanced over at him. "Oh yeah. I have a feeling that what Phasma calls "camping' looks nothing like what you're thinking."

Hux added weakly, "she said Finn and Rey were coming. Maybe Poe, too."

Ben frowned. "How does she even know them?"

"I think Rey used to work at her agency, and Finn did some work on some of her properties." Then he added, "it's ok if this isn't the kind of camping you're interested in. I should have talked to you first, but she was trying to get reservations before all the spaces were gone."

Ben smiled again. "It's not me I'm concerned with. I suspect Phasma's talking about camping at an actual campground. I don't know if you're going to like it there."

"I thought we camped at an actual campground?"

Ben sucked in air thoughtfully. "Ok, you know how Dad's family seems a bit odd because they're so mountain, and Mom's are so country?"

"Um, well. I suppose?"

"Do you know the difference between mountain, country and redneck?"

"There's a difference?"

"Yeah, it's kinda a fine line. But where Phasma probably wants to go is definitely redneck."

Hux must have looked alarmed because he quickly added, "it's fine! They're just people, too. But the whole scene is gonna be ten times louder and busier and just well, More than you're used to."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So, I got no problem with going and we could definitely have a fun weekend. But will it be too much for you, you know, to really enjoy it?"

Hux sat thoughtfully for a moment. "Could I just try it? I mean, we could always come back early?"

Ben reached over and grabbed his hand, pulling it to him and kissing his knuckles. Hux felt his toes tingle. "We can come back as soon as we get there if you don't like it. You just have to promise me you won't stay somewhere you hate just because you don't want to make me leave." He kissed Hux's knuckles again. 

Hux took a sharp breath and managed to answer, "I promise." He leaned closer to Ben. 

Ben glanced over and smiled, a glint in his eye. "Something wrong?" Then he kissed Hux's knuckles again, this time lingering with his tongue. 

*** **

The truck was packed, the marshmallows purchased, the first layer of sunscreen was applied. The truck rumbled up the mountain, passed the resort and continuing on up to the parkway. But unlike the last camping trip, Ben took the roller coaster-like drop off the other side of the mountain, continuing down into the valley. He shifted the truck into a low gear and Hux felt the jerk and rumble as they fought gravity on the steep road. 

Hux had been to Allanston several times, but the campground was about fifteen miles South of there. Ben finally reached level ground and turned right onto a narrow road. Hux let the wind blow his loose hair around as he watched the variety of the landscape go by. 

There were open fields along the mountain foothills, filled with cattle or goats. There were houses built feet away from the road. Sometimes all that was visible was trees, broken up by the occasional mailbox at the end of a driveway. 

The houses ranged from ancient, abandoned structures, to trailers and double wides similar to their own, all the way up to expensive houses on well groomed plots. The effect was still the same: they were practically in the middle of nowhere. Hux saw only one General store/gas station/gun shop/lunch counter along the entire road. 

Eventually, Ben made a couple of left hand turns and they were finally headed South. There were no direct routes from the mountain to their destination. 

Hux couldn't help but stare at several children playing in a yard as they passed. The children stopped to stare back. Ben glanced at Hux and out the window. 

"Don't see that every day, do you?"

Hux nodded. "Why were they dressed like that? It was like something out of a historical book." The little boy had on plain trousers with suspenders, and a round straw hat. The two girls had on plain calico dresses and old fashioned full bonnets. 

"This side of the mountain has a lot of German immigrants. From way back, just like my Scots and Irish people in the hollers. They were probably Mennonite." He glanced back in the rear view mirror. "Most Mennonites 'round here are modern, don't look no different from the Christians or Baptists. But I'll bet they are traditionalists. No electricity, no running water, horse and buggy." Hux watched his face light up as he grinned and chuckled. "You know, kinda like where we're going right now."

Hux shook his head. "Horse and buggy?"

"Yup. I haven't seen one in a long time, but I'm not over here too often."

It didn't take Hux long to figure out Ben had been joking about the campsite being primitive. 

The truck pulled onto a road only marked by a large plain sign reading: 'Blue Mountain Acres'. In smaller letters underneath it added: 'camping, fishing, swimming, family fun'.

They drove down a long narrow road, not dissimilar to the country back roads they had been on for the last forty five minutes. There were houses at regular intervals, mostly older brick ranches with neatly kept yards. The forest blocked out any more views. 

Finally there was a parking lot and a large fenced-in area. Hux leaned over, his curiosity wanting a better look. At the back of the parking lot was a flat wooden structure. From the sign out front it was a "lakeside restaurant" that advertised seafood. Directly beyond was what Hux assumed was the lake. 

Ben hadn't slowed or stopped, the truck rolling by as Hux took it in. 

"Why does it look like a hole in the ground surrounded by sand?"

"Because it's a hole in the ground surrounded by sand. It's a man made lake. Upside is that the bottom is sand, not silt. So it's more pleasant to put your feet down in it. Less slimy." Hux shuddered at that thought. 

They passed the lake and continued on. A few cars were going out, presumably to the lake. They had inflatable pool toys and a general air of levity. Most had their windows down and music up loud. Hux recognized several country tunes as they passed. 

Up ahead they finally spotted a double gate. A familiar blond was standing just inside, arms crossed and hip cocked. She straightened as she saw them coming. Ben stopped and she walked up to Hux's window, leaning her forearms on it and grinning at them. 

Hux and Phasma were fairly close work friends, but they had never interacted socially before. She was wearing a loose, off the shoulder t-shirt tied off at her waist, and shorts. Even with no makeup and her hair undone she was stunning, and her legs absolutely went on forever. The most dressed-down Hux had ever seen her in was business casual. 

"You're right on time. Good job boys." She grinned at them. "Ready for an entertaining weekend?"

Ben grinned back. "Yup."

She nodded to the gate with her chin. "The entry code for the weekend is 0901. I'll ride back with you."

Hux started to unbuckle so he could move over. "Isn't that the date for Labor Day?" When he realized Phasma wasn't opening the truck door. 

"Yes, lots of people here, they want to make it easy to remember." Then she moved to the bed of the truck, stepped a bare foot onto the large tire, and hoisted herself into the back. 

Settling down between their camping boxes, she slapped the tool box twice. "Onward!"

Hux and Ben exchanged surprised, amused looks, then Ben pulled forward to tap the code into the keypad. They both watched the gate move up, then Ben pulled through. 

"Go straight, take the fourth left. You'll see my car." Phasma called from the back. Dodging golf carts, bicyclists and pedestrians, Ben followed her instructions until her silver Mercedes came into view. It was parked beside a white and red camper with the awning extended. Several folding chairs surrounded an empty fire pit. 

Phasma jumped down out of the back, much more gracefully than Hux had ever managed. She approached Ben's window, pointing down the road as she did. "I got you boys a campsite next to Finn and Rey. They're coming this afternoon. Turn right at the end of the road and just follow the signs. You can have either 56 or 57, and they can take the other. There's water between the sites. Come back up here when you're done getting set up. I'm just enjoying the scenery until I decide to go to the lake."

As Ben followed the new directions Hux took in the scenery. It was similar to where they had camped before. A forested area with campsites carved out. They were currently in the camper area, with electrical lines running overhead. Every spot was filled and people had settled in for the long weekend. Tables had vinyl covers, lights were strung, little yard decorations set around. 

And it was definitely louder. A different song reached Hux's ears as they drove by each of the campers. And there were golf carts everywhere. A few were much nicer than the ones at the resort. More often than not they were loaded down with people, coolers, and inflatables, obviously heading to the lake for the day. Some were driven by kids that didn't even look old enough to drive a car. 

Hux was also surprised by the numbers of unsupervised children. On foot, on bicycle, attending to younger children. Most of the adults were at the campsites, but the children were everywhere. 

"Is it unusual for there to be this many children on the loose?" He asked Ben as that finally maneuvered into the tents area. 

He shook his head, watching the signs. "Naw. This is a pretty safe area. Hasn't had no problems except with the occasional child disappearing into the arcade and forgetting to come back for supper."

"There's an arcade?"

Ben chuckled. "Yeah. Here we are. I'll just take this first one." He backed into number 56 and put on the brake. "Home sweet home." He turned and looked at Hux. "Now, before we set up did you want to look around a bit? Get the lay of the land, decide if you want to stick it out? We can just stay for the day if you think that's all you want."

Hux looked around the tent area. He could hear the noise from the campers, the music, the whirring of the golf carts, crying babies. But it seemed a bit disconnected from where that were. 

"Actually, I think I'm ok. It's much quieter over here, more like when we went camping before. Let's go ahead and get set up."

Ben took his hand and squeezed it. "Ok then." Hux felt his chest flutter at Ben's touch, the real smile aimed directly at him. 

"Ok then."

*** **

Soon enough the tent was set up, the boxes unloaded and most of the coolers stowed in the back seat of the truck. One cooler sat on the dirt behind the large back wheel, waiting to be taken to Phasma's camper. Hux and Ben stood looking at it, although Hux was a bit distracted by the way Ben had his arms folded over his chest. 

"If we had been smart we would have unloaded this bad boy before we drove over here." /if we'da/ /we woulda/ He bent to lift the cooler. 

"Wait now! I'll take one side." Hux pushed one of his hands away and grabbed the handle. 

Ben regarded him a moment. Looking amused. "Hey!" Hux protested. "I'm not that weak. And this isn't that heavy."

Ben shrugged and grabbed the other handle. "As you wish." And winked. 

Halfway to Phasma's they stopped to switch sides, the thin handles cutting into their hands. 

Phasma watched them coming up the road, dodging golf carts, bikes and squealing little kids. "You boys need a hand with that?" She grinned but didn't move from her chair, beer still in hand. 

"We got it." Huffed Ben as they dropped it next to the firepit. "You got room in your fridge for some of the food?" Since Phasma's camper had a kitchen it made sense to have meals there. 

She waved towards the camper. "You might have to be creative, but I'm sure you can make something work." She watched them gather the items sitting on top of the ice, leaning over to peer in. "What kind of drinks did you bring?"

Ben knocked the cooler shut. "Mostly beer. Although, there may be something in there for you."

They grinned at each other as she sat back in her chair and they headed inside. The camper was a tight fit. There was a king sized bed dominating the space to the front. There was storage in the wall straight ahead, and a sink, stove, fridge and table with booth seating crammed into the rest. Between the cupboards and the refrigerator was a door that Hux assumed was a bathroom. He straightened and didn't bump his head, but it was close. Ben had already assumed the slouched demeanor tall people often got in smaller spaces. 

"Can Phasma even stand up in here?"

Ben wrestled the refrigerator door open. "I'd be shocked. Hmmmm." He looked thoughtfully into the fridge. They both turned their heads as the door opened and Phasma leaned in. 

"Hand me the wine coolers. I'll put them in your cooler."

It took a few minutes of juggling, but soon Phasma and Hux were dropping bottles of pink alcohol over the ice. 

Hux glanced over at the camper. "When did you get here?"

Slamming the lid shut, Phasma took her seat again. She laid back into it and stretched her long legs out. "Yesterday. I closed shop after lunch and came over in the early evening."

Hux looked at her, "did you set this up yourself?" He was prepared to be impressed. 

Phasma's laugh rang out so loudly that the family at the campsite across the road all turned to look. Phasma didn't notice, or didn't care. "Good Lord, no! I'm just renting this contraption. I just show up and move in for the weekend."

"Oh, have you done this before then?"

Phasma lowered her sunglasses that had been holding her hair back from her forehead, and looked up at Hux. "I do this once a year. I enjoy it immensely, but it's all I can take until the next year."

Before Hux could ask her to elaborate the camper door swung open and Ben unfolded himself from it. "Nice place." He commented. 

Phasma grinned. "It'll do. It certainly beats sleeping on the ground. Don't know how you boys do that." She waved to the empty chairs. "Have a seat." She checked her phone as they sat. "Rey and Finn are going to text me. Hopefully they won't be too much later. Oh." Her phone vibrated as if on cue. "Well, they'll be about another hour." She typed a quick response and put her phone back in the chair's cupholder. "Should we move over to the lake then? We'll probably see when they come through, and I can text them the code."

Ben shrugged. "Sure. You wanna head over while we grab our stuff?"

They went back down the road to the tents as Phasma went to gather her things, the camper door slamming in two parts behind her. The outer door swung loose from the screen door.

They took turns changing in the tent, though Ben made it clear he would rather not. He made a show of standing outside the tent sighing loudly until Hux couldn't help but laugh. Ben let him put sunscreen on his back.

Hux had not been swimming in years, so he had ordered swimming trunks just for the occasion. He had also found a sun shirt with 80 spf. "It's actually pretty comfortable." He mused as he lathered his remaining exposed skin with more sunscreen. "I definitely like the swimming trunks," which fell almost to his knees, "over popular swim wear across the pond."

Ben perked up. "You mean like a speedo? I wouldn't mind seeing you in that, although, maybe when it's just the two of us." He winked and Hux felt his pulse speed up. 

Hux slapped a ball cap on that read "River Bluff Resort" that he had purchased the morning before at the main lodge, before going into work. They each grabbed a beach towel and water bottle and went after Phasma.

It wasn't hard to find the foot path to the lake. There were a lot of people coming and going, and they walked quietly for most of the way. 

Phasma was even more easily found. She had managed to snag one of the recliners near the umbrellas. She was already sunning herself, much to the curiosity and consternation of some of the people nearby; men and women. 

Hux thought that no one could deny she was quite striking. With her blonde hair, her long limbs and the almost-modest silver bikini, she commanded attention. 

Luckily for the boys, a family was packing up and leaving just as they were coming in, freeing a table under the small shelter and almost right next to Phasma. They set their towels on the table and Ben yanked his shirt over his head and tossed it on the pile. Hux tried not to stare. "I guess coming in later in the day has its advantages." He commented to Phasma. 

She shifted her legs and turned her large sunglasses towards them. "I wouldn't know. When I got here these chairs were all full, but the man that was sitting here got up so I could have it." She adjusted her glasses and grinned. 

Ben looked like he was trying not to laugh when she added, "I'm going to get a drink, make sure no one moves my towel." She swung her legs over the side of the chair, stood gracefully and strolled to the concession. She ignored all the eyes watching as she went, whether jealous or admiring. 

Ben straddled the picnic table bench, patting beside him for Hux to sit. Hux glanced around then joined him. Ben smiled. "It's fine, no one's gonna bother us. They're all looking at her." Hux sat; there was no arguing with that observation. 

Looking around he asked, "so what exactly does one do at the lake?"

Ben looked around too. "Not much. Get some sun," he chuckled, looking back at Hux. "Build a sandcastle, do some swimming." He twisted around to look out at the water. Pointing he added "swimming out to the floating dock is always fun. It's not usually as crowded unless there's a bunch of teenagers cannon-balling off it. Although, that's pretty fun too."

A loud whistle broke in and Hux looked over the sand. There were two life guard stands, one on either end of the beach. A young woman stood on one, a megaphone in her hand. "Stay in bounds." She stood watching until the wayward children were back on the right side of the ropes, then sat back down and resumed her watch. There was a man on the opposite stand. He swung his leg as he scanned over the swimmers. 

Hux's attention was caught by Ben tapping his arm. When he looked Ben motioned towards the concessions. Turning, Hux could see Phasma was still there. She was holding a drink and smiling knowingly at a young man, who was maybe college age. Hux watched their body language for a moment, then turned back to Ben chuckling. "Well, someone's getting chatted up."

Ben laughed, "hope his mom's not here."

By the time Phasma made her way back to her seat Ben had talked Hux into swimming out to the floating dock. "You wanna come?" He offered to Phasma. 

"No thank you. I'm just fine right here."

They waded out until it was about thigh deep, then Ben took the plunge and dove the rest of the way in. He came up further out, flicking the water off his face and shaking out his hair. "Race you!" He declared, then turned and started swimming out.

Hux watched him for a moment. Ben's style was more practical than pretty, but his strokes were strong. Hux waded until he was chest deep, then followed with his own smooth and well-trained form. He hardly splashed as he moved gracefully through the water. The surface was warm, but quickly got cooler the deeper it got. Hux tucked his knees up to stay out of the cold as he reached the dock. 

Ben had already climbed up and was watching with his legs hanging over the edge. Other than a young couple laughing and splashing on the other side of the ladder, they had the dock to themselves. 

Hux met Ben's eyes as he climbed off the ladder, squeezing some of the water from his clothes. "Behave." He said in response to Ben's intense look. It only softened slightly as Ben answered. 

"No."

Hux tried to hide a smile as he sat next to him. Not too close, but close enough that they occasionally brushed against each other. 

Hux leaned back on his hands, feeling the hot sun already starting to dry him. A slight breeze kept the humidity down and the air less stuffy. The sounds of the water lapping the deck and the distant sounds of the beach-goers relaxed him. "This isn't bad." He allowed. 

"Nope." Ben agreed. "This is amazingly quiet. Must be a lot of people's supper time."

Hux had a better view of the beach and everyone on it from the dock. He watched silently for a few minutes, getting the lay of the land. 

There were mostly families. Lots of children of all ages played in the sand and the shallows. Parents watched from their chairs or knee high in the water. There was a band of teenagers off to one side, yelling and splashing. Two girls sat on young men's shoulders and, as Hux watched, one was dumped squealing into the water. She came up laughing and splashing. There was a radio playing and as near as he could tell, it was coming from the concession stand. 

"Did you ever come here growing up?"

Ben nodded. "Yeah, the youth pastor for the church under the resort brought us over here once."

Hux gave him a sideways glance. "Ben Solo was a regular churchgoer?"

"Naw. Grandma was, and her church had a bible camp every Summer; so Mamma sent me to that. The pastor had a van and he came around and picked everyone up." Ben pointed to the side of the lake with the noisy teens. "This place was real different then. There was a waterslide over there. They had a rope swing and everything. We had a lot of fun."

Hux patted the deck they were sitting on. "Was this here?"

"Something like it. It was more like a pier. They built it before the lake was originally filled. This is more fun. It rocks when you jump on it. And probably if you did other things too." Ben leered at him, making Hux laugh. 

"You are just torturing yourself, you know." He put a hand on Ben's knee. "You're not . . ."

The whistle interrupted, followed by the megaphone. "No PDA! This is a family beach."

Hux jerked his hand back like Ben's skin had scalded him, landing guiltily back in his lap. He opened his mouth, his cheeks suddenly burning. 

"If you make me tell you again you'll have to leave." The lifeguard waited for a moment then, apparently satisfied, took her seat once more. 

Again?

Hux blinked at Ben, who leaned over and looked down into the water below them.

"Bitch."

Hux raised his eyebrows and followed the sound of the voice. The couple was still down by the water, now several feet from each other. 

Ben looked at Hux. "You ok?"

Hux blew out a breath. "Yes. It was silly. We weren't even doing anything."

"Exactly. We're behaving, and they expect everyone else to as well. The only people in our group who are going to get into trouble here is Finn and Rey."

That shocked a laugh out of Hux. "Yes, I suppose you're right. They do seem to struggle with the concept of keeping their hands to themselves."

"That's one way of putting it. Oh look, speak of the devils." Ben pointed to the fence by the road. Phasma was talking through it to a little truck with big tires, stopped in the road. "That's Rey's truck."

Hux sat up. "Shall we head back, then?" His words were accompanied by a distant roll of thunder, closely followed by two whistles. 

"Everyone out for thunder." This time a man's voice reached their ears. 

"Looks like that's a yes." Ben stood and the deck rocked just a little. He winked at Hux, then cannon-balled into the water, once again soaking Hux's almost dry clothes. 

*** **

"I still don't understand how you could be at the lake that short of amount of time and still get a sunburn." Phasma took a long draw of her hard cider and admired Hux's face. "You wore sunscreen. Right?"

"Of course I did!" It was already starting to sting. 

There was a rustling as Ben climbed into the seat next to him. "Here, this was in the camp box." He held up a bottle of aloe vera. "Want me to put some on you?"

Hux nodded miserably. His skin felt tight. "Do you have any paracetamol?"

Ben gave him a quizzical look as Phasma piped in. "I do. Or you could just take a couple shots of this." She held up the Mason jar of moonshine Ben had packed in the cooler for her. 

Hux eyed the jar. "I think tonight I'll stick with the over the counter, non-lethal pain killers."

Phasma shrugged. "Suit yourself. Just means more for me."

Ben applied some aloe to his fingers and dabbed it over Hux's cheeks. "I reckon there's plenty for you in that jar, even if you share." 

Phasma inspected the jar before putting it back down. "If you say so. Let's start getting some of the food out. Once Finn and Rey get their campsite set up they're coming over to cook some steaks."

Hux was left in charge of putting the table together and setting out the various objects and food handed out to him from the camper. He wasn't certain how Ben and Phasma both fit; he knew there wasn't room for him as well. 

While he waited for the next container of heated food to appear, Hux looked around. Other families were similarly occupied, camper doors slamming as people went in and out. He could hear radios from several different directions, and there was still a steady stream of walkers, bicycles and golf carts. 

Lost in his observations Hux jumped in alarm at an explosion nearby. It was quickly followed by the sound of barking, and shrill hoots and whistles. 

He turned to the camper where Ben was standing with a large spoon. "Little early for fireworks." /fahrworks/

Hux took a steadying breath and moved the spoon to the table. Instead of going back in Ben followed, helping himself to the veggie tray. 

"Yo! Solo! Don't eat all my rabbit food." Phasma stepped out and playfully smacked his hand as he grabbed another handful of carrots. "I'm trying to balance out all the alcohol and bad country cooking I'm going to be taking in this weekend. It's the only time of year I indulge."

Ben raised his eyebrows. "By bad I'm assuming you mean 'bad for you' and not 'bad tasting."

Phasma laughed. "Of course. I wouldn't touch it if it didn't taste good."

Ben popped another carrot in his mouth and said around the crunching, "besides. I brought rabbit food."

"Oh really? And what do you consider rabbit food?"

"I have cabbage, squash and greens. Oh, and rabbits eat green beans, too. Trust me on that one."

Phasma poked his ribs, he protested loudly. Hux couldn't help laughing at the two of them. Phasma pursed her lips. "Rabbits do not eat grean beans, not once they've been cooked in lard."

"I don't use lard!"

"Really? What do you use?"

"Fatback."

"Where does fatback come from? Grown on a tree, is it?"

"No! It comes from a pig."

"Uh huh. And where does lard come from?"

"A pig, but it's a completely different part of the animal. I Don't use lard." 

Hux laughed, but rubbed Ben's back to take the sting out of it. "Don't argue Phasma. He and I have been debating for months about brown eggs versus white."

Ben mock pouted. "Everyone knows brown eggs taste better. And they're better for you."

Phasma grinned. "The only difference between brown and white eggs is the color of the inside of the laying hen's ears."

There was a brief silence as Phasma looked smug and the boys stared. Hux drew his brows together. "How on Earth do you know that?"

With a grin and a wink Phasma said "this isn't my first rodeo." Then she disappeared back into the camper. 

*** **

Dinner was cooked and eaten, the marshmallows were roasted and everyone, except Hux, had a pleasant buzz going. Ben had given Hux a questioning glance when the jar of moonshine had been passed to him. 

Hux shrugged. "As long as you aren't going to punch any homophobes I am certainly not going to object."

Ben took a sip and passed it to Rey. "I'd rather be sober the next time I do that." Rey took a tiny sip and handed it off to Finn. She gave a shudder and settled down into her chair. 

"Have you had a lot of trouble since you got here?"

Hux shook his head. "No, I really thought it would be worse than it has been. Even at the bonfire, Jasper was the only one angry at us. Everyone else, like all of you, were angry at him. That was, truthfully, not how I would have thought it would have played out."

Nodding, Rey crossed one leg over the other and watched it bounce. "You hear a lot of shit, but most people just don't think about what they're saying. 'The Queers' aren't real people to them. Mostly 'cause they don't realize they know any half the time."

Ben reached over and brushed his fingers over the back of Hux's hand, resting on the arm of his chair. "I've had a couple talks with some guys at work about that kind of language. Most of them back down once you point out they're talking about someone's sibling or kid. Even maybe their own one day."

"Yeah." Piped in Finn, who had drunk more than anyone except Phasma so far. "I know what that's like."

"In what way?" Hux sat up to see him better. 

"Cause I'm black. My Daddy put up with all kinda names and language at work all those years. They would work side by side with my Daddy everyday, then make some comment about black people being lazy or living off welfare. They would say, 'course, we ain't talking about you' to him. It used to piss me off. Anyone say that to me and I call their bullshit straight up."

Rey watched him seriously, but then smiled fondly at him as he finished with a grand, if wobbly gesture. She took his hand and pulled it over to her chair. 

"Lawd, like no one else is lazy." She looked at Hux. "I grew up in foster care in Hemmings. I knew lots of people living on welfare, but a lot of them worked hard."

A sudden thought occurred to Hux. "Wait, what about the two of you? I can't imagine no one has ever objected to your relationship."

Finn leaned to look at Hux straight on. He almost sounded sober. "It's the only thing I've ever started a fist fight over."

Rey patted his hand. "Let's just say it narrowed down our friends list a tad. But most people our age are just repeating what they heard growing up. They don't want to take a stand and get a bunch of shit for it. It's been mostly off-hand remarks from older people." She squeezed Finn's hand and smiled at him. He tipped his head until their foreheads were together. Then Rey sat up and looked back at Hux. "Frankly, those people can kiss my ass."

Finn guffawed and took another drink from the jar. "You tell 'em baby." Phasma gestured for the jar and he handed it to her. She took a sip and put the lid back on. 

Ben looked at Rey. "I didn't know you were from Hemmings. Hell, I didn't even know you knew Phasma 'till Hux told me."

"Yeah, I was the only girl in the auto mechanics and shop classes. Got a job at a garage just inside the county line when I graduated. That's where I met Phasma."

Phasma rolled her eyes. "Jesus, that Plutt was a piece of work. I offered Rey an office job just so she could get out of there. She didn't stay long--I had a client that needed diesel mechanics. He talked to Rey for about an hour and then offered to send her to the diesel school down South."

Rey smiled and squeezed Finn's hand again. "But the real estate office was where I met Finn. So it was a good stop."

"For you maybe. I had to find another receptionist." Huffed Phasma. 

Rey laughed. "I was a terrible receptionist, you just liked me 'cause I could change your oil too!" /change yer awl/

"It was a perk, that's for certain." Phasma allowed. Then she stretched and yawned. "Well, big day tomorrow of drinking and lounging. You're all welcome to stay and enjoy the electric lights, but I'm turning in."

Everyone agreed it was late enough. Most of the firecrackers had stopped once midnight had rolled around, so they all decided it was quiet enough to go to bed and actually get some sleep. The four walked back to the tent area in the semi-darkness, Hux taking advantage of being able to hold Ben's hand. It was warm and enveloped Hux's thin fingers completely. He wiggled them against Ben's and he wiggled his back. 

The couples bid each other goodnight and disappeared into their respective tents. Ben and Hux stripped down to a t-shirt and underwear, then cuddled up under their quilt in the darkness. A thin light from a nearby light pole filtered through the tent, just enough so Hux could see Ben's face. He kissed his nose, then settled against his chest and went to sleep.

Hux was pleasantly surprised when he woke up the next morning and his sunburn felt better. 

"I probably shouldn't push my luck, however." He told Ben as they got dressed. "Maybe we could do the lake earlier, or wait until this evening?"

Ben pulled a clean t-shirt over his head. "I'm fine with whatever. I don't really care if we swim or not. We could go over to the fishing lake this afternoon. It's got a lot more shade."

The smell of campfires and the sounds of people waking up and getting ready for their day greeted them when they stepped out of the tent. Finn and Rey were already gone, they had heard them leaving much earlier in the morning. They had told Phasma that evening they were going for a long walk before they joined everyone for breakfast. 

"I can't believe they actually got up early and did that." Hux commented to Ben as they walked back up the road to Phasma's camper. "I didn't even drink last night and I didn't want to get up this morning. Not that early, anyway."

"Well, they are about ten years younger than us." Joked Ben, although it was true. 

Phasma was in her chair with a wine cooler in her hand when they arrived. "Good morning, boys!" She grinned, as though she had gone to bed early and slept well. 

"You're very chipper this morning." Remarked Hux as Ben went inside to start breakfast. 

Phasma tipped the bottle at him. "It's a little hair of the dog. Want one?"

Hux shook his head. "I didn't even drink last night."

Phasma laughed. "That shouldn't stop you from having one now!"

Hux laughed with her but went into the camper empty handed. "Want some hair of the dog?" He asked Ben. 

Ben grimaced. "I don't got a hangover, and it's Definitely too early to start on the 'shine."

Ben kept an eye on the bacon while Hux broke the eggs and scrambled them with a fork. Phasma opened the door and leaned in. "Toss me the tableware and I'll set up out here. Do you have sausage as well?"

Ben grinned. "Of course I have sausage. But the biscuits are out of a can. So is the gravy."

Phasma grimaced. "What do you mean, 'out of a can'? I thought this was a civilized establishment."

Ben tossed the napkins at her. "Get out of my kitchen." /git outta/ The sound of her laughter followed her back out.

Finn and Rey showed up in time to help carry everything from the camper to the table. "Where did you walk to?" Hux asked as they sat down to eat. 

Finn pointed back towards the tents area. "The fishing lake is that way. We walked over and then all the way around. It's a real nice walk, there's a narrow trail and it gets steep in a couple places. But it's real pretty. It's a nice lake. There's a good place to put in a boat, too; there were a couple people out fishing."

Rey spoke around a mouthful biscuits and gravy, "one guy caught a huge small mouth. I think he said he was using power bait."

Finn nodded. "He'll have a good breakfast."

Ben looked up from his plate. "Can you keep?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah, they keep it stocked, though you're more likely to catch a bluegill."

After breakfast Finn insisted on washing up. "Y'all cooked."

After everything had been cleared they sat around the cold firepit and waited for Finn to finish in the kitchen. Rey went in to help. Phasma was helping herself to another wine cooler. "I think we're going to need to add more ice if we want to keep the drinks cold."

"We can walk over to the store and pick up a bag in a bit." Ben answered. 

Hux was distracted by the sound of singing, close enough to hear but too far to hear clearly. "Where is that coming from?"

Ben turned his head in the direction of the singing. "Huh, they must be having a church service. It is Sunday."

"At a campground?"

"Yeah, they offer them up on the parkway too. 'Specially during vacation months."

"Do people, well, dress up for it?"

"Naw. It's probably informal. Just some fellowship and a short sermon."

Hux shook his head. "We did not attend regularly. But my father would rather show up naked than in anything other than a three piece suit."

Ben laughed. "Well, naked would definitely be informal."

Hux smiled at him as Rey and Finn came back out. "What y'all talking about?" Asked Rey. 

"Hux's Father attending church naked." Came Phasma's pleased reply. 

The three of them burst out laughing at the looks on their faces. "Forget I asked." Mumbled Rey. 

*** **

After breakfast Ben and Hux decided to walk over to the fishing lake. On the opposite side of the tents was a trail that led through the woods for about half a mile. 

Before they reached it, Hux could start to catch glimpses of the sun shimmering on the water. Soon after he could hear the lapping of the lake against the shore, which was where the trail ended. Ben stepped out over the shallows on some large stones that rocked gently under his weight. 

Hux took a deep breath and sighed. The lake was irregular, and disappeared into a curve. The forest lined the edges, although he could see a landing and a small parking area off to one side. Only one boat was currently in view. He let himself get lost in the rhythmic casting and reeling of the fisherman. 

"This is more of what I was expecting from a lake."

Ben turned to look at him, a smile playing over his lips. "Yeah, this is much prettier. Although, that many people would kinda tear it up. It's probably better this way."

"That's true." Hux admitted. 

"But," Ben stepped back up onto the shore next to Hux. "I got an uncle that owns a private lake. I could take you before it gets cold."

Hux raised an eyebrow. "Uncle?"

"Yeah, I know. Uncle C, well, his name's Lando Calrissian. I couldn't say his name when I was little, so I call him Uncle C. He and Dad used to 'work together'." Hux nodded knowingly. "But I got permission to go whenever. You would like it there. And did I mention it's private?"

Hux laughed. "Yes, twice. It sounds lovely."

They spent until early afternoon taking a long hike around the lake. They didn't meet anyone on the trail itself, but they saw lots of people standing on the shore swinging their fishing rods. 

The rest of the day went by peacefully. Walking over to the restaurant, they found a little General store attached to it. Ben bought ice for the cooler there. They went to the lake in the evening. There were almost no families, and only one bored looking lifeguard. A few older people were out swimming laps, the splashes carrying through the early evening air. 

They decided to take showers in the bath house. It wasn't terribly crowded, but there was a constant stream of people in and out.

By the time they got back to Phasma's camper a band had started playing at the Commons, a stream of people on golf carts with lawn chairs headed in that direction. Finn and Rey decided to go, as there was room for dancing. Phasma just settled herself deeper in her chair, her long legs stretched out and crossed at the ankle. She had switched to cider at some point in the afternoon. 

"I can hear just fine from right here. You boys want to join me? Or are you going to brave the Event?"

They had already decided they didn't want to join the crowd. "We thought we would stay over here with you." Said Hux. 

"Near the cooler." Added Ben with a wink. 

Phasma grinned, surprisingly sober considering she had been drinking most of the day. Her tanned skin glowed in the firelight. "Welcome then. Make yourselves at home."

They drank beer, then brought out the moonshine about the time the band finished playing and people started streaming back to their campsites. Fireworks started going off again, they could see them sparking through the trees above. 

"Someone I talked to today said the man with the fireworks is named Junior."

"Junior what?" Asked Hux, feeling a lot less sober than Phasma sounded, with a lot less alcohol on board. 

"I don't know his last name." Said Phasma. 

"No, I mean what's he a Junior of?"

Phasma shrugged. "He doesn't have to be a Junior of anything. I think it might just be his name."

Hux wrinkled his forehead. "What? How can he just be named Junior? That, that's not a . . ."

"Shhhhhh." Said Phasma, reaching over and putting a finger to his lips. Sober Phasma would never have done that. "It makes sense to them." She pointed to a nearby campsite. "That fellow's name is Hammer. His girlfriend is Misty Dawn." She shook her head. "I've met so many women over here named Misty Dawn. And a Summer Rain. And Tammys. I'd never heard the name Tammy before. Oh, and Crystal Gail's. A bunch of them."

Ben interrupted. "Crystal Gayle's a country singer. Her sister's the Coal Miner's daughter."

"I don't know what that means." Interrupted Phasma. 

"And Hammer's probably his last name." He stumbled over 'probably' but otherwise wasn't slurring. 

Finn and Rey came back with the rest of the crowd. They stayed for a few drinks, then decided to turn in. 

Ben and Hux stayed until everyone had settled in, and the campground was finally quiet. There were a few others sitting around their own firepits and probably drinking as well, but a general hush had fallen over everything. 

"Are you certain the two of you can make it back ok?" Phasma asked as they managed to get out of their chairs and make it to the edge of the road. She finally didn't seem entirely sober herself. 

"We're fine." Grinned Ben, who was just a little unsteady. 

"It's just that way." Hux waved in generally the wrong direction, so Ben took his hand and led him out into the road. "Goodnight!" Hux called out brightly. 

They walked in a more or less straight line, the entire road to themselves, the only sounds the gravel crunching under their shoes. 

"Ben?" Hux's voice rang out in the dark. 

"Shhhhh, I'm right here at the end of your arm."

"Shhh, sorry." Hux whispered loudly. "I think I might be a bit tipsy."

Ben laughed under his breath. "I'm tipsy. You're just flat-out drunk."

"I'm not drunk!"

"Shhhh." Ben reminded him. 

"Sorry, sorry. Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"It's very dark."

"I had noticed, yeah."

"You could kiss me. Right out under the stars. No one would see."

It was dark, they were just passed where the road led into the tents area. There were lights ahead, and lights on the road behind. But none directly above. They were surrounded by the noise of the tree frogs and locust, and the hum of air conditioners from the camper side. 

"If you can be quiet I will."

Hux put his free hand to his mouth. "Shhhhh." He leaned against Ben's chest, tilting his face up for a kiss. "Is the road sloping here?"

Ben let go of his hand so he could put both hands on Hux's waist to steady him. "Just how much did you drink?" He blew a lock of hair away from Hux's eyes. 

"I quit counting at . . . Six? Maybe. Not really sure. It was Really good."

"Shh. Yeah, I kinda figured it musta been."

"I'll be quiet if you kiss me."

"Somehow, I'm not too sure about that, but . . ." Ben brushed his lips over Hux's, then pressed them more firmly together. 

They moved from gentle kisses to tongue, and after a minute Ben had to stop them again. 

"Hux, you're still being noisy."

"I didn't say a word."

"You were moaning."

"Was I? I can't help what I do when you kiss me like that."

"Well, I don't wanna stop. But you gotta be quiet."

"Let's try again."

"Ok."

This time Ben tried not to use too much tongue, but his hands did wander and he found that Hux was much steadier with two hands on his ass.

Hux wrapped both arms around Ben's neck and pressed against him. Ben was so big, and solid, and warm in the chilly night air. And his huge hands were cupping his ass. Hux felt so good all over. Ben made him feel good wherever he was touching him. Suddenly, Hux very much wanted Ben Solo. 

Carefully, so as not say it too loudly, Hux broke the kiss and whispered directly into Ben's ear. 

"Oh my God. I need you. I need you right now."

Hux's brain was a little slow, but he realized that he was hard and that Ben was too. He could feel Ben breathing hard against him, his dick pressing into his hip. 

"Jesus Hux. I want you too, but we'll never be able to pull it off out here. Sound carries like crazy--half the campground probably already knows we're out here."

Hux gave a little whine and ground against him. "Isn't there something we can do? I'm desperate, Ben."

"Shhh. Ok, um." He could hear Ben trying to clear his head. Between the alcohol and the kissing he was just as horny as Hux was. "Ok." He pulled away, grabbing Hux's hand and pulling him towards the campsite. "I have an idea." He whispered back over his shoulder. "But you're still gonna have to Try to be quiet."

Hux would have agreed to anything in that moment to get his hands on Ben's body, and Ben's back on his. He nodded into the darkness. 

Ben let go of Hux's hand as he opened the tent. Hux tried to follow him in but he stopped him. "Nuh uh, definitely not in here." He disappeared inside, but came directly back out, holding a pillow. "Into the truck."

Hux took the pillow and followed Ben around the picnic table. He opened the back door, which creaked loudly on it's old hinges, and practically pushed Hux in. Hux tossed the pillow to the far side and slid up onto the seat. Ben followed right behind, trying to close the door without slamming it. The overhead light went out. 

Ben grabbed Hux's legs and pulled them up onto the seat, pushing himself between them. Hux found himself pushed against the far door, thankful for the pillow at his back, while Ben continued the kissing from before. 

Only this time his hand was at Hux's front, not his back. Hux moaned into the kiss as Ben stroked his dick through his clothes. The next thing he knew, Ben had his face in his lap, mouthing at him through his clothes. 

Ben looked up briefly as he pulled on Hux's shorts and boxers. "You can use the pillow to keep quiet, too." Then he was on Hux's dick, licking and mouthing it, sucking the head before taking him down. 

Hux leaned back against the door, closing his eyes and putting one hand in Ben's hair. Ben slid up and down, flattening his tongue along the broad underside of Hux's dick. Hux could feel the rough texture of his tongue, the way he pressed the tip against him. Hux let out a noisy breath, but managed to stay quiet for a bit. 

Ben moaned when he had Hux deep, and Hux shivered at the vibration over his dick. "Oh shit." He realized somewhat distantly that Ben's other arm was moving. "Ben. Ben, are you getting yourself off? Are you getting yourself off sucking my dick? Making me feel sooo good?" He spread his legs wider. 

Apparently Ben liked that, he moaned again, sending Hux into a momentarily breathless state. As soon as he recovered a long sound escaped his lips.

Ben continued sucking and licking, but his hand left Hux's dick and flopped over his face a few times, until it finally landed across Hux's mouth. He giggled and licked Ben's fingers. Ben responded with a strange sound that reverberated over Hux again. 

"Oh shit. I know, I know. I'm trying to be quiet." To shut himself up he took two of Ben's thick fingers into his mouth and sucked in time with Ben, moaning through his nose. Ben's rhythm stuttered and he moaned again. Hux released his fingers with a wet sound and whispered loudly. "I think I actually am a little drunk."

Then he realized that the tingling feeling overtaking him wasn't the being drunk, but the amazing orgasm Ben was pulling out of him. "Oh shit." He said again, and then he somehow managed to jerked the pillow from behind his head and smother himself with it. 

He groaned into the pillow, his body suddenly tense, shaking in the intensity of the pleasure. His body and lungs seized for a moment, suspended right at the apex of his orgasm. Then he came, shaking and moaning into the pillow. Ben busily sucked, licked and swallowed it all down. 

Once Hux became overly sensitive Ben sat up on the bench seat. In the very dim light Hux could see his hand moving under the waist band of his shorts. He slid himself down, the pillow behind him again. "Bring me that." Probably too loudly. 

Instead of admonishing him, Ben made a guttural sound and pushed down his shorts, taking himself in hand again and shuffling towards Hux. 

Bracing one hand on the window over Hux's head, Ben stroked himself in front of Hux's face. Hux wiggled down a little more, brushing his cheek over the head of his dick. Precome smeared on his skin, but he didn't care. Ben gasped, didn't slow his strokes as Hux licked the head, running his tongue under the crown. Then he opened his mouth and sucked on just the tip. He smacked his lips like he was drinking high-class whiskey. "Damn you taste good, Ben. I want to just drink you all up."

Ben groaned and his hand moved faster, Hux could tell by his breathing just how close he was. "Let me help you with that." And Hux managed to slide his long fingers around to cup Ben's balls, giving them a little massage. 

At his touch Ben's whole body went rigid and he cried out, not too loudly Hux thought, and he came. 

Hux was just a little too drunk to be thinking ahead. Otherwise he would have already put his mouth over Ben, before he fondled his balls. So come spilled over his lips and chin before he managed to catch the rest in his mouth. 

He was still trying to get the last of the come off his chin and licked off his hands when Ben finally came around. He sat heavily back on his heels, still over Hux, and let out a heavy sigh. 

"Shit."

Hux sucked the last of the come off his fingers and added, "I thought so too." Then he giggled. 

"I guess I didn't cure your drunkenness?"

"You might have made it worse."

"C'mon, get your clothes back on. It's a bottle of water and bed for you."

"Will you tuck me in?"

Hux could hear the grin in his response. "Oh yeah, I'm gonna tuck you all up."

*** **

The morning of Labor Day was bright, sunny and cheerful. For everyone not sporting a major hangover.

Ben was all right, he really hadn't drunk much more than he had Saturday night. But Hux. 

Hux couldn't remember the last time he had really had more than a couple of beers. His head was splitting, and the light coming through the tent walls, filtered as it was, was still too much. 

He groaned and rolled over against Ben, who wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head. 

"You're not gonna puke on me, are you?"

"No? No promises when I stand up."

"Just lay still. I'll get you some water and aspirin."

"Oh, no. Don't move."

"I have to, I can't reach it from here."

Hux moaned pitifully as Ben jostled him to get up. When Ben came back he tapped his shoulder lightly. "C'mon, you gotta sit up enough to take this. Up you go." They got Hux up on his elbow and Ben held the bottle for him. 

He laid back down. "I'm just going to stay here and die."

Ben sounded amused, but he was serious. "You can sleep it off some more. I'll get started packing up so we don't have to do it all later." Technically, they had the site until Tuesday, but they had to go back to work. Phasma was staying one more night, as were Finn and Rey. 

When Hux woke up again the tent was hot, the sun much higher than it had been. He tossed off the quilt and sat up cautiously. His head only throbbed a little and his stomach stayed in place. He got up shakily and opened the tent to poke his head out.

Ben was sitting at the picnic table, a beer sweating onto the wood. Hux made his way over rocky ground and sat down gingerly next to him.

He motioned to the beer. "How can you even stomach the thought of drinking that?"

Ben grinned. "Because I didn't get shit-faced last night and wake up with a killer hangover. Besides," he pointed to where the empty cooler was draining, upside down, "it was the last one. Seemed a shame to leave it."

"Did I just drink beer? It's been a while since I had one, but this doesn't feel like a beer hangover."

"That's what you told me, but I think you mighta gotten into the 'shine at some point. Probably Phasma's doing."

"Where is the rest of the moonshine?" Not that he intended to drink any of it. Possibly ever.

"It's Phasma's, she's taking it home. Don't worry, I got plenty more."

"You're hilarious."

"And you're starting to get some color. Wanna try eating something?"

"Try would be the operative word."

It was a long, slow walk out of the tent section to the campers. The closer they got, the louder it was. Hux was squinting in the sunlight and focusing on putting one foot in front of the other when he heard Ben mumble, "holy shit." Then louder, "hi Ms. Sloane."

Hux ground to a halt and looked up, eyes half open. An older woman with a wide white streak through her otherwise black hair was standing in front of Ben. She had to look up to him, but not nearly as much as most people did. She was smiling at Ben. 

"How have you been, young man? I haven't run into you in a while."

"I've been fine. Don't think I've seen you since I was still in school."

"Did you finish up over there?"

"No ma'am, I got a job up on the mountain. Foreman for Mr. Snoke."

"Foreman, huh? So you Are using some of those math skills I had to drill into your head. And who might this be?"

Hux realized her attention had been diverted to him. For the first time it occurred to him that the adjective "rough" could probably be applied to his appearance. Liberally applied. He stood up straight and tried to look human.

Ben looked over at him and smiled. "This is my . . . Friend, Hux." Ms. Sloane's eyes flicked to Ben at the pause, but she smiled as she looked back at Hux. "He's the architect for all the new condos going up."

Ms. Sloane held a hand out. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Hux."

Hux shook. "Likewise."

Ben continued to look at him. "Hux is applying some new eco-friendly techniques to the new construction." Hux couldn't help but notice the pride in his face and voice. He felt a blush creep over his cheeks. 

"Well now, that's some good news. If that man is going to continue building on the mountain, at least someone is taking care to protect the environment. How's your Mamma, by the way?"

They talked for a few more minutes, until Ben noticed Hux was starting to sway where he stood. They said their goodbyes and went the last little bit to Phasma's camper, so Hux could sit down. 

Phasma looked the same as she had the last two days. Happy, healthy, and with a drink in her hand. Hux noticed she was back on the wine coolers. 

"It's about time the two of you rolled out. I had to put together my own breakfast this morning."

Ben sat down next to Hux. "It's your own fault for giving him 'shine last night."

Phasma tried half-heartedly to look innocent. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." She took a long drink. "There's plenty of leftovers, if you're up to eating."

Ben got up. "We're gonna try to feed Hux and see how it goes."

"Well, no up-chucking in the camper. If it's not going to stay down then head for the bath house." She took another long drink. 

Food didn't make a reappearance, and it wasn't long before Hux felt up to making the long ride home. 

He helped Ben take down the tent and finish packing the truck. They honked and waved as they passed Phasma's camper, she raised her drink to them. Finn and Rey waved from their chairs. 

Once they were back out on the road, the wind blowing through the open windows and their backs to the sun, Ben looked over at Hux. "So, what did you think?" /whatcha think/

Hux sighed. "Phasma might have the right idea. It was fun, but perhaps meant for only occasional exposure."

Ben laughed. "Well, good job making it through the weekend. I'll reward you with a trip out to Uncle C's lake. Once you've recovered a bit." He winked and Hux shook his head. 

*** **

Late September was still good weather for the lake. The water was warm, the air comfortable, the humidity tolerable. Uncle C's lake was just as picturesque as promised, and there was a rope swing.

They had swum, and played in the water. They had made out in the shallows--digging their toes into the silty bottom--and once evening came they found themselves looking out over the water as the light was just starting to fade. 

They sat side by side on the open tailgate of the truck, swinging their long legs in the slight breeze coming off the lake. Hux gave a long contented sigh. 

"It really is beautiful." His eyes followed a dragonfly skimming the surface of the water. 

"Yeah." Ben's voice sounded closer than it had. Hux turned his head to find Ben staring at him, leaning in. Hux smiled and pressed their shoulders together. 

"I was talking about the view."

"So was I."

"The lake."

"You."

Hux laughed and bit his lip. "You're ridiculous." But he kissed Ben anyway. 

Ben kissed him back, sliding one hand along the bed of the truck behind Hux, so he could move closer. His other hand reached up and cupped his face, fingers stroking along his jaw. 

Hux let out a quiet moan as Ben's tongue stroked over his. He licked back, balancing himself with one hand on Ben's thigh, the other one smoothing over his broad chest. 

Ben responded with a sharp breath, then delved deeper into the kiss. Hux shifted closer, sliding his hand further up Ben's thigh. It was an awkward position, and Ben made it more awkward by moving his other hand to Hux's other side, bracketing him with his arms. He pushed against Hux, who did a slow scramble backwards onto the bed of the truck, Ben following on hands and knees, never breaking the kiss. 

They finally settled, Hux on his back with Ben propped on his elbows above. Their legs tangled as they moved against each other, Hux pushing his fingers into Ben's hair. 

Finally breaking the kiss, Ben dragged his lips down and over Hux's neck, nipping him gently. Hux's fingers tightened and he breathed out, "Ben."

"I love you." Ben pulled back enough to look at Hux. His eyes were dark in the early evening light, pupils full. 

Hux stroked his hair, drew his fingers over his features. "I love you too. Come back here."

Ben gave him a tiny smile and pushed those full lips against his. Hux made a desperate sound and pushed his hips up against him. He wasn't completely hard yet, but he wanted to be. 

Ben moved one hand to Hux's chest and brushed his fingers over his nipple. He ground against his hip, Hux could feel him pressing against him through their swimsuits. He arched against him, pulling Ben tighter and kissing him more deeply. 

They both moaned and pressed themselves to each other. Ben moved over Hux, catching both their erections between them. He dug his knees and toes into the ridged metal below them, giving a long drag against him. 

"Oh." Came the breathy reply. Hux kissed Ben hard, then said "do that again."

So Ben did. He slid his free hand up the back of Hux's neck, into his hair. He moved his mouth to kiss and lick his neck, causing Hux to expose his neck and push back against him.

Ben soon found a rhythm, not too slow, but not fast enough to push either of them over the edge yet. He moved against Hux, stroking him with his body, his lips, his fingers. 

Hux desperately responded, dragging his nails over Ben's back, kissing him when he could reach his lips, gasping and twisting their legs together. 

Ben tried to keep a steady pace as long as he could, but Hux writhing below him so enthusiastically soon broke his resolve. He pushed his nose up under Hux's jaw and said unsteadily, "Jesus Hux, I can't . . . You're too much for me."

Hux wrapped his arms around him more tightly. "Just don't stop, please Ben."

Ben pushed his lips against his jaw and moved his hips a little faster. "I won't, I won't."

He hooked his hand around Hux's shoulder and used it as leverage, grinding down harder, rocking against him and driving them both closer. All either one of them could do was cling to the other and move together. 

Hux could feel his orgasm building, it felt like his whole body was tensing up for it. He clutched at Ben, one hand sliding down to grab his ass, pulling Ben down as he pushed up to meet him. He squeezed his eyes shut, listening to the sounds of their breathing, now fast and choppy, punctuated with occasional grunts.

They were both so close, Hux could feel his balls pulling tight, his ass clenching around nothing. It was finally the thought of Ben being inside him when they both came that pushed him over the edge. 

He managed to grit out Ben's name, followed by a long low cry as he felt his body pulsing, his come spilling out into his trunks. Ben gave a few more desperate drags and then he was coming too, burying his face deeper against Hux as his body shivered and his hips jerked against him. 

They both lay still for a few moments, gasping for air and aftershocks. Finally Hux moaned, "you're going to have to let me up. The ridges are murdering my back."

Instead of releasing him, Ben grabbed ahold of him with both hands and rolled them, so Hux was laying on top of him. Hux couldn't help making an almost-squeak. "That wasn't what I meant, now they're digging into you!"

Ben just wrapped his arms around him more tightly. "S'fine. I can't even feel my own toes right now. That was amazing."

Hux looked at his face, his eyes were shut tightly. He kissed both his eyelids, then wiggled down far enough in his grip to tuck his head under his chin. He gave another long sigh. This one was full of contentment. The only thing more perfect was if he didn't have come cooling in his shorts. 

"I suppose this means we'll have to get back in the water."

Ben made an agreeable humming sound. Then he added, "well, now at least you've come here."

That surprised a laugh out of Hux. "But I already have. Now we're just working on the 'often' part." Hux lifted his head. "Were you that drunk? You forgot?"

"Nope. But that was just the backseat. Now you've come in the backseat and the bed. Still have the front seat left."

Hux let his head fall back onto Ben's chest. "It might have to wait a bit."

Ben lifted a hand and stroked his fingers slowly through Hux's hair. Hux sighed in pleasure as Ben's words rumbled under his ear. "We've got all the time in the world."


End file.
